Mechanic's creepers are widely used in the automotive repair industry to assist mechanics in the maintenance and repair of vehicles. Creepers allow their user free-rolling access to various regions underneath the vehicle. However, one of the main problem commonly associated with mechanic's creepers is that due to their rollability, mechanic's creepers have a tendency to roll or shift out of a desired position while the user is supported thereon and performing maintenance or repair on the vehicle, which can lead to not only efficiency but also safety issues. In addition, since the user usually has tools in hand when the user is on the creeper and underneath the vehicle, the user is limited in the his or her ability to control movement of the creeper.
Although locking devices for individual free-rolling wheels have been used for devices such as rollable carts and rollable cabinets, use of those locking devices are not practical for creepers, especially when the user is on the creeper and underneath the vehicle as the user would be required to separately lock each of the wheels to prevent the creeper from rolling out of a desired location in a confining space. There thus is a need for a mechanism to allow the user of mechanic's creepers free-rolling access to various regions underneath the vehicle while also allowing the user to maintain the mechanic's creeper in a fixed chosen location during the user's maintenance or repair of the vehicle through a one-step process.